


Horror Movies

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Philip is a scaredy cat, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip dislikes horror movies, but when Theo Burr asks to do a horror marathon he decides to suck it up and say yes.





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Let's watch a horror movie

 

            Philip wanted to impress Theo it was as simple as that. But it ended up backfiring on him big time.

            She approached him about the idea of a horror movie marathon a few days before Halloween. Philip, who did not enjoy said film genre, stupidly said yes. He figured he could be man enough and watch a few scary scenes. He even believed he would score big if Theo used him to hide. He decided it would be a good step towards finally asking her out.

 

            So, Philip arrived at the Burr’s. Aaron and Theodosia were apparently out and left Theo to invite a friend over if she pleased. They trusted her because she really wasn’t the type to throw a party.

            “Hey!” Theo smiled when she opened the front door.

            “I brought your favorites.” Philip said and handed the bags of candy to his long time friend.

            “Awesome, you’re the best.” Theo let him in and led him into the den. “I made popcorn and my mom made these Oreo fudge brownie things. I don’t know what they are but they’re amazing.” She sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

            Philip sat down, keeping his distance for the meantime. He shrugged off his sweatshirt and leaned back to get comfortable.

            “So I asked around and people gave me a list of the scariest movies. I figured we should challenge ourselves.” She smiled playfully.

            Philip forced a smile but his stomach was turning into knots. “Yeah, sounds good to me. The scarier the better!”

            They started with _The_ _Exorcist_ , which Philip managed to get through. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes whenever he sensed something scary about to pop up. Theo didn’t seem to mind though and Philip felt like he was in the clear. As long as he could keep his fear subtle, she would never know he was a wimp when it came to a stupid movie.

            Then Theo popped in _The_ _Ring_ and Philip was starting to lose his nerve. Things got a little better when he felt Theo cuddling up to him, but he still had to pretend he was calm and totally _not_ freaking out.

            But once she put in _The_ _Conjuring,_ Philip couldn’t hide it. After physically jumping a few times, he completely hid his face in Theo’s shoulder.

            She leaned forward a bit so she could pause the movie. “Philip, are you okay?” She asked.

            “What?” Philip peeked out of his makeshift hiding spot. “Oh yeah, totally fine.” He cleared his throat and straightened up.

            “Are you sure? We don’t have to keep watching it.” Theo promised.

            “No, no, we can.”

            She eyed him and nodded. “Okay.” She started the movie again and Philip did his best to stay put. When something jumped out on screen though, he jolted and ducked.

            Theo bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Alright, I think we can skip this movie. Do you want to watch something else?” She asked and smoothed down his curls.

            “ _It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.”_ Philip answered sheepishly.

            “Alright, cool.” Theo found the movie on Netflix and cuddled up with Philip again.

            “You’re going to tell everyone aren’t you?”

            Theo looked up at him. “Why would I do that? Isn’t it cruel enough that I sat you down through those first two movies?” She asked.

            Philip rolled his eyes. “I’m practically an adult, I should be able to watch a movie without getting scared.”

            “There are tons of people who don’t like horror movies, you’re not the only one.” She assured him. “Why didn’t you tell me before that you didn’t want to watch them?” She wondered.

            “I dunno, I guess I wanted to be brave for you.” Philip shrugged shyly.

            She smiled. “Well you were brave.” She said. “But I’ll do the next brave act and ask you out.”

            Philip raised an eyebrow. “You mean like dating?”

            Theo smiled confidently and nodded. “Scared?”

            “Of you? Nah.” He grinned and held her close. “Well…maybe. As long as you promise not to jump out at me at any time in our relationship.”

            “Deal.”


End file.
